sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
История физики
Поскольку виды науки исторически развивались из философии, где физика (с греческого языка: φύσις physis — природа) первоначально упоминалась как естественная философия. Физика — наука о материи, ее свойствах и движении. Она является одной из наиболее древних научных дисциплин и первые дошедшие до нас работы восходят к древним временам Древней Греции.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_physics, Richard Feynman begins with the atomic hypothesis, as his most compact statement of all scientific knowledge: "If, in some cataclysm, all of scientific knowledge were to be destroyed, and only one sentence passed on to the next generations ..., what statement would contain the most information in the fewest words? I believe it is ... that all things are made up of atoms – little particles that move around in perpetual motion, attracting each other when they are a little distance apart, but repelling upon being squeezed into one another. ..." R.P. Feynman, R.B. Leighton, M. Sands (1963). The Feynman Lectures on Physics. 1. p. I-2. ISBN 0-201-02116-1. Ранняя физика Античная физика Одна из главных особенностей человека — способность (в определённой мере) предсказывать будущие события. Для этого человек строит мысленные модели реальных явлений (теории); в случае плохой предсказательной силы модель уточняется или заменяется на новую. Если создать практически полезную модель явления природы не удавалось, её заменяли религиозные мифы («молния есть гнев богов»). Средств для проверки теорий и выяснения вопроса, какая из них верна, в древности было крайне мало, даже если речь шла о земных каждодневных явлениях. Единственная физическая величина, которую умели тогда достаточно точно измерять — длина; позже к ней добавился угол. Эталоном времени служили сутки, которые в Древнем Египте делили не на 24 часа, а на 12 дневных и 12 ночных, так что было два разных часа, и в разные сезоны продолжительность часа была разной. Но даже когда установили привычные нам единицы времени, из-за отсутствия точных часов большинство физических экспериментов были просто невозможно провести. Поэтому естественно, что вместо научных школ возникали полурелигиозные учения. Преобладала геоцентрическая система мира, хотя пифагорейцы развивали и пироцентрическую, в которой звёзды, Солнце, Луна и шесть планет обращаются вокруг Центрального Огня. Чтобы всего получилось священное число небесных сфер (десять), шестой планетой объявили Противоземлю. Впрочем, отдельные пифагорейцы (Аристарх Самосский и др.) создали гелиоцентрическую систему. У пифагорейцев возникло впервые и понятие эфира как всеобщего заполнителя пустоты. Первую формулировку закона сохранения материи предложил Эмпедокл в V веке до н. э.: Ничто не может произойти из ничего, и никак не может то, что есть, уничтожиться. Позже аналогичный тезис высказывали Демокрит, Аристотель и другие.. thumb|150px|АристотельТермин «Физика» возник как название одного из сочинений Аристотеляhttp://www.davemckay.co.uk/philosophy/aristotle/. Предметом этой науки, по мнению автора, было выяснение первопричин явлений: Так как научное знание возникает при всех исследованиях, которые простираются на начала, причины или элементы путём их познания (ведь мы тогда уверены в познании всякой вещи, когда узнаём её первые причины, первые начала и разлагаем её впредь до элементов), то ясно, что и в науке о природе надо определить прежде всего то, что относится к началам. Такой подход долго (фактически до Ньютона) отдавал приоритет метафизическим фантазиям перед опытным исследованием. В частности, Аристотель и его последователи утверждали, что движение тела поддерживается приложенной к нему силой, и при её отсутствии тело остановится (по Ньютону, тело сохраняет свою скорость, а действующая сила меняет её значение и/или направление). Некоторые античные школы предложили учение об атомах как первооснове материи. Эпикур даже полагал, что свобода воли человека вызвана тем, что движение атомов подвержено случайным смещениям. Кроме математики, эллины успешно развивали оптику. У Герона Александрийского встречается первый вариационный принцип «наименьшего времени» для отражения света. Тем не менее в оптике древних были и грубые ошибки. Например, угол преломления считался пропорциональным углу падения (эту ошибку разделял даже Кеплер). Гипотезы о природе света и цветности были многочисленны и довольны нелепы. Индийский вклад Индусы представляли мир состоящим из пяти основных элементов: земля, огонь, воздух, вода и эфир/пространство. Позже, с VII в. до н.э, они сформулировали теорию атома, начиная с Kanada и Pakudha Katyayana.http://www.myphysics.net/physics-in-india.html Поклонники теории полагали, что атом состоит из элементов, до 9 элементов в каждом атоме, каждый элемент имеет до 24 свойств. В 499 году астроном-математик Арьябхата (Aryabhata)http://naturalhistory.narod.ru/Hronolog/IAI/IAI_12/Iai_12_Ogl.htm представлял на обсуждение детальную модель гелиоцентрической солнечной системы тяготения, где планеты вращаются вокруг своей оси (сменяя таким образом день и ночь) и имеют эллиптическую орбиту (приобретая таким образом зиму и лето). Удивительно, что в такой системе луна не являлась источником света, а только отражала солнечный свет от своей поверхности. Арьябхата также правильно объяснил причины солнечных и лунных затмений и предсказал их времена, дал радиусы планетарных орбит вокруг Солнца, и точно измерил длины дня, звездного года, и диаметра Земли. Его объяснение затмений и намёки на вращение Земли вызвало негодование правоверных индуистов, к которым присоединился даже просвещённый Брахмагупта: Последователи Ариабхаты говорят, что Земля движется, а небо покоится. Но в их опровержение было сказано, что если бы это было так, то камни и деревья упали бы с Земли… Среди людей есть такие, которые думают, что затмения вызываются не Головой Раху. Это абсурдное мнение, ибо это она вызывает затмения, и большинство жителей мира говорят, что именно она вызывает их. В Ведах, которые есть Слово Божие, из уст Брахмы говорится, что Голова вызывает затмения. Напротив того, Ариабхата, идя наперекор всем, из вражды к упомянутым священным словам утверждает, что затмение вызывается не Головой, а только Луной и тенью Земли… Эти авторы должны подчиниться большинству, ибо всё, что есть в Ведах — священно. Брахмагупта, в его Brahma Sputa Siddhanta в 628 году представляет гравитацию как силу притяжения и показывает закон притяжения. Индийско-арабские цифры стали ещё одним важнейшим вкладом индусов в науку. Современная позиционная система счисления (индусско-арабская система цифр) и ноль была сначала развита в Индии, наряду с тригонометрическими функциями синуса и косинуса. Эти математические достижения, наряду с индийскими достижения в физике, были приняты Исламским Халифатом, после чего и начали распространяться по Европе и другим частям света. Китайский вклад Китаец «Мо Чинг» в III веке до н. э. стал автором ранней версии закона движения Ньютона. «Прекращение движения происходит из-за противодействующей силы… Если не будет никакой противостоящей силы …, то движение никогда не закончится. Это верно настолько же, как и то, что бык не лошадь.» Средневековая Европа XIII век: изобретены очки, правильно объяснено явление радуги, освоен компас. XVI век: Николай Коперник предложил гелиоцентрическую систему мира. Симон Стевин в книгах «Десятая» (1585), «Начала статики» и других ввёл в обиход десятичные дроби, сформулировал (независимо от Галилея) закон давления на наклонную плоскость, правило параллелограмма сил, продвинул гидростатику и навигацию. Любопытно, что формулу равновесия на наклонной плоскости он вывел из невозможности вечного движения (которое считал аксиомой). В Естественной и моральной Истории Индий (1590) Хосе де Акоста впервые появилась теория о четырёх линиях без магнитного склонения (он описал использование компаса, угол отклонения, различия между Магнитным и Северным полюсом; хотя отклонения были известны ещё в 15 веке, он описал колебание отклонений от одной точки до другой; он идентифицировал места с нулевым отклонением: например, на Азорских островах). После открытия Ньютоном отливов и приливов, Акоста объяснил их природу, периодичность и взаимосвязь с фазами Луны. В 1608 году в Голландии изобретена зрительная труба. Галилео Галилей, усовершенствовав её, строит первый телескоп и проводит исследование небесных объектов. Открывает четыре спутника Юпитера, фазы Венеры, звёзды в составе Млечного пути и многое другое. Решительно поддерживает теорию Коперника (но столь же решительно отвергает теорию Кеплера о движении планет по эллипсам). Формулирует основы теоретической механики — принцип относительности, закон инерции, квадратичный закон падения, даже принцип виртуальных перемещений, изобретает термометр (без шкалы). Иоганн Кеплер в 1609 году издал книгу «Новая астрономия» с двумя законами движения планет; третий закон он сформулировал в более поздней в книге «Мировая гармония» (1619). Заодно он формулирует (более чётко, чем Галилей) закон инерции: всякое тело, на которое не действуют иные тела, находится в покое или совершает прямолинейное движение. Менее ясно формулируется закон всеобщего притяжения: сила, действующая на планеты, проистекает от Солнца и убывает по мере удаления от него, и то же верно для всех прочих небесных тел. Источником этой силы, по его мнению, является магнетизм в сочетании с вращением Солнца и планет вокруг своей оси. Кеплер также значительно продвинул оптику, в том числе физиологическую (выяснил роль хрусталика, верно описал причины близорукости и дальнозоркости), существенно доработал теорию линз. Зарождение теоретической физики XVII век. Метафизика Декарта и механика Ньютона. Во второй половине XVII века интерес к науке в основных странах Европы резко возрос. Возникают первые Академии наук и первые научные журналы. 1600: первое экспериментальное исследование электрических и магнитных явлений проводит врач английской королевы Уильям Гильберт. Он выдвигает гипотезу, что Земля является магнитом. Именно он предложил сам термин «электричество». thumb|right|200px|Декарт1637: Рене Декарт издал «Рассуждение о методе» с приложениями «Геометрия», «Диоптрика», «Метеоры». Считал пространство материальным, а причиной движения — вихри материи, возникающие, чтобы заполнить пустоту (которую считал невозможной и поэтому не признавал атомов), или от вращения тел. В «Диоптрике» Декарт впервые дал правильный закон преломления света. Создаёт аналитическую геометрию и вводит почти современную математическую символику. В 1644 году вышла книга Декарта «Начала философии». В ней провозглашается, что изменение состояния материи возможно только при воздействии на неё другой материи. Это сразу исключает возможность дальнодействия без ясного материального посредника. Приводится закон инерции. Второй закон взаимодействия — закон сохранения количества движения — тоже приводится, однако обесценивается тем, что чёткое определение количества движения у Декарта отсутствует. Декарт уже видел, что движение планеты — это ускоренное движение. Вслед за Кеплером Декарт считал: планеты ведут себя так, как будто существует притяжение Солнца. Для того чтобы объяснить притяжение, он сконструировал механизм Вселенной, в которой все тела приводятся в движение толчками вездесущей, но невидимой, «тонкой материи». Лишённые возможности двигаться прямолинейно, прозрачные потоки этой среды образовали в пространстве системы больших и малых вихрей. Вихри, подхватывая более крупные, видимые частицы обычного вещества, формируют круговороты небесных тел. Они вращают их и несут по орбитам. Внутри малого вихря находится и Земля. Круговращение стремиться растащить прозрачный вихрь вовне. При этом частицы вихря гонят видимые тела к Земле. По Декарту, это и есть тяготение. Система Декарта была первой попыткой механически описать происхождение и движение планетной системы. 1647: Блез Паскаль испытывает первый барометр (изобретённый Торричелли) и выясняет, что давление воздуха падает с высотой. В конце века открыт закон Бойля-Мариотта. thumb|right|200px|Христиан Гюйгенс|left1673: выходит книга Христиана Гюйгенса «Часы с маятником». Появление точных часов наконец-то открывает путь проведению измерений переменных величин. Гюйгенс приводит (словесно) несколько важнейших формул: для периода колебаний маятника и для центростремительного ускорения. thumb|left|[[Исаак Ньютон]] 1687: «Начала» Ньютона. Физические концепции Ньютона находились в резком противоречии с декартовскими. Ньютон верил в атомы, считал дедукцию вторичным методом, которому должны предшествовать эксперимент и конструирование математических моделей. Ньютон заложил основы механики, оптики, теории тяготения, небесной механики, открыл и далеко продвинул математический анализ. Но его теория тяготения, в которой притяжение существовало без материального носителя и без механического объяснения, долгое время отвергалась учёными континентальной Европы (в том числе Гюйгенсом, Эйлером и др.). Только во второй половине XVIII века, после работ Клеро по теории движения Луны и кометы Галлея, критика утихла. XVIII век. Механика, теплород, электричество. В XVIII веке ускоренными темпами развивались механика, небесная механика, учение о теплоте. Начинается исследование электрических и магнитных явлений. Картезианство, не подтверждаемое опытом, быстро теряет сторонников. Создание аналитической механики (Эйлер, Лагранж) завершило превращение теоретической механики в раздел математического анализа. Утверждается общее мнение, что все физические процессы — проявления механического движения вещества. Ещё Гюйгенс решительно высказывался за необходимость такого представления о природе явлений: Истинная философия должна видеть в явлениях механических первопричину всех явлений; по моему мнению, иное представление и невозможно, если мы только не желаем потерять надежду что-либо понимать в философии («Трактат о свете»). right|thumb|200px|Герман фон Гельмгольц Даже в XIX веке в первичности механики не сомневался Гельмгольц: Конечной целью всех естественных наук является разыскание движений, лежащих в основе всех изменений, и причин, производящих эти движения, то есть слияние этих наук с механикой. Представление о «тонких материях», переносящих тепло, электричество и магнетизм, в XVIII веке сохранилось и даже расширилось. В существования теплорода, носителя теплоты, верили многие физики, начиная с Галилея; однако другой лагерь, в который входили Декарт, Гук, Даниил Бернулли и Ломоносов, придерживался молекулярно-кинетической гипотезы. В начале века голландец Фаренгейт изобрёл современный термометр на ртутной или спиртовой основе, и предложил шкалу Фаренгейта. До конца века появились и другие варианты: Реомюр (1730), Цельсий (1742) и другие. С этого момента открывается возможность измерения количества тепла в опытах. 1734: французский учёный Дюфе обнаружил, что существуют 2 вида электричества: положительное и отрицательное. 1745: изобретена лейденская банка. Франклин развивает гипотезу об электрической природе молнии, изобретает громоотвод. Появляются электростатическая машина, электрометр Рихмана. 1784: запатентована паровая машина Уатта. Начало широкого распространения паровых двигателей. 1780-е годы: открыт и обоснован точными опытами закон Кулона. XIX век Волновая теория света Через сто лет после появления «Начал» авторитет Ньютона достиг высшей точки. Его критика волновой теории света была признана большинством учёных не только в Англии, но и на континенте, хотя убедительного объяснения явлениям дифракции и интерференции так и не было дано. Частично это объяснялось тем, что полная математическая теория волновых колебаний была создана только в начале XIX века (Фурье). Первый удар по корпускулярной (эмиссионной) теории света нанёс Томас Юнг, врач, специалист по физиологической оптике. Отметим, что он также построил правильную теорию цветового зрения и аккомодации. В 1800 году Юнг разработал волновую теорию интерференции (и ввёл сам этот термин) на основе сформулированного им принципа суперпозиции волн. По результатам своих опытов он довольно точно оценил длину волны света в различных цветовых диапазонах. Юнг рассматривал свет как упругие (продольные) колебания эфира. Волновая теория Юнга была встречена враждебно. Как раз в это время было глубоко изучено явление двойного лучепреломления и поляризации света (Брюстер, Араго, Био, Лаплас), воспринятое как решающее доказательство в пользу эмиссионной теории. Но тут в поддержку волновой теории (ничего не зная о Юнге) выступил Огюстен Жан Френель, в то время дорожный инженер-строитель. Рядом остроумных опытов он продемонстрировал чисто волновые эффекты, совершенно необъяснимые с позиций корпускулярной теории, а его мемуар, содержащий всестороннее исследование с волновых позиций и математическую модель всех известных тогда свойств света (кроме поляризации), победил на конкурсе Парижской Академии наук (1818). Курьёзный случай описывает Араго: на заседании комиссии академиков Пуассон выступил против теории Френеля, так как из неё следовало, что при определённых условиях в центре тени от непрозрачного кружка мог появиться ярко освещённый участок. На следующем заседании Френель продемонстрировал членам комиссии этот эффект. С этих пор формулы Френеля для дифракции, преломления и интерференции вошли во все учебники физики. Оставалось понять механизм поляризации. Ещё в 1816 году Френель обсуждал возможность того, что световые колебания эфира не продольны, а поперечны. Это легко объяснило бы явление поляризации. Юнг в это время тоже пришёл к такой идее. Однако поперечные колебания ранее встречались только в несжимаемых твёрдых телах, в то время как эфир считали близким по свойствам к газу или жидкости. Незадолго до тяжёлой болезни Френель представил мемуар с описанием новых опытов и полную теорию поляризации, сохраняющую значение и в наши дни. Классическая волновая оптика была завершена, поставив в то же время труднейший вопрос: что же такое эфир? Следующие почти сто лет обозначены триумфальным успехом волновой теории во всех областях. 1832: Уильям Гамильтон открыл тонкий эффект (коническую рефракцию в двухосных кристаллах), который сначала обнаружился при анализе математической модели, а затем подтверждён экспериментально. 1850: опыт Физо показал, что скорость света в воде уменьшается (в эмиссионной теории она должна была увеличиться). Возникновение электродинамики К концу XVIII века в активе физики электромагнитных явлений были уже теория атмосферного электричества Франклина и закон Кулона. Стараниями Гаусса и Грина электростатика была в основном разработана. Для опытов использовали электризацию трением, лейденскую банку и электростатическую машину, изобретённую в 1775 году Алессандро Вольта. Новый мощный источник электричества был случайно открыт врачом Луиджи Гальвани и описан им в трактате, изданном в 1791 году; он заметил, что при контакте лапки лягушки с двумя разнородными металлами происходят судороги мышц. Гальвани дал этому явлению ошибочное объяснение («животное электричество»). Правильное объяснение дал Вольта: при контакте некоторых разнородных металлов с электролитом возникает электродвижущая сила. В 1800 году Вольта собрал первый «вольтов столб», при помощи которого исследовал ток в замкнутых цепях. Опубликование письма Вольта президенту Лондонского Королевского общества Бэнксу произвело сенсацию; Наполеон пригласил Вольта в Париж, лично присутствовал на демонстрации опыта, осыпал наградами и почестями. Благодаря этим первым батареям постоянного тока были сделаны два выдающихся открытия: * электролиз: в том же 1800 году Никольсон и Карлайл разложили воду на водород и кислород, а Дэви в 1807 году открыл металлический калий. * электрическая дуга: В. В. Петров и Дэви. right|thumb|200px|[[Лаплас]] Но главные сенсационные события начались в 1820 году, когда Эрстед обнаружил отклоняющее действие тока на магнитную стрелку. Первые теории, связывающие электричество и магнетизм, построили в том же году Био, Савар и позже Лаплас (см. Закон Био — Савара — Лапласа). Незамедлительно последовал новый каскад открытий: * первый электродвигатель (1821, Фарадей) * термоэлемент (1821, Зеебек) * закон Ома (1827). Ампер предложил термин «электродинамика» и в 1826 году издал монографию «Теория электродинамических явлений, выведенная исключительно из опыта». Он открыл электромагнит (соленоид), предсказал электрический телеграф (реализован Морзе в 1835 году). Формула Ампера для взаимодействия двух элементов тока вошла в учебники. thumb|left|200px|Фарадей, Майкл Силы, введенные Ампером, как и у Ньютона, считались дальнодействующими. Это положение решительно оспорил Майкл Фарадей, который в 1831 году открыл электромагнитную индукцию. В результате серии опытов он сформулировал (словесно) свойства электромагнитного поля, позже математически отражённые Максвеллом: изменение магнитного потока генерирует электродвижущую силу и вихревое электрическое поле. Фарадей показал, что все известные тогда виды электричества тождественны, открыл законы электролиза, ввёл термины: ион, катод, анод, электролит, диамагнетизм, парамагнетизм и др. Фарадей отстаивал физическую реальность силовых линий; однако учёные того времени, уже свыкшиеся с дальнодействием ньютонового притяжения, теперь уже к близкодействию относились с недоверием. В 1845 году Фарадей обнаружил поворот плоскости поляризации света в магнитном поле. Это означало, что свет и электромагнетизм тесно связаны. Позже Фарадей исследовал самоиндукцию, открытую в 1832 году американским учёным Генри, свойства диэлектриков, разряды в газах и др. 1866: запущен трансатлантический электротелеграф. 1870-е годы: изобретен телефон. 1880-е годы: лампа накаливания. Теория электромагнитного поля После открытий Фарадея стало ясно, что старые модели электромагнетизма (Ампер, Пуассон и др.) неполны, а взгляды самого Фарадея не были математически оформлены. Вскоре появилась теория Вебера, основанная на дальнодействии. Однако к этому моменту вся физика, кроме теории тяготения, имела дело только с близкодейственными силами (оптика, термодинамика, механика сплошных сред и др.). Гаусс, Риман и ряд других учёных высказывали уверенность, что свет имеет электромагнитную природу, откуда следовало, что теория электромагнитных явлений тоже должна быть близкодейственной. Важным фактором стала и глубокая разработка к середине XIX века теории дифференциальных уравнений в частных производных для сплошных сред — по существу был готов математический аппарат теории поля. В этой атмосфере и появилась теория Максвелла, которую её автор скромно называл математическим пересказом идей Фарадея. В первой работе (1855—1856) Максвелл дал ряд уравнений в интегральной форме для постоянного электромагнитного поля на основе гидродинамической модели (силовые линии соответствовали трубкам тока). Эти уравнения вобрали всю электростатику, электропроводность и даже поляризацию. Магнитные явления моделируются аналогично. Во второй части работы Максвелл, уже не приводя никаких аналогий, строит модель электромагнитной индукции. В последующих работах Максвелл формулирует свои уравнения в дифференциальной форме и вводит ток смещения. Он предсказывает существование электромагнитных волн и показывает, что их скорость равна скорости света, предсказывает давление света. Завершающий труд Максвелла — «Трактат об электричестве и магнетизме» (1873) содержит полную систему уравнений поля в символике Хевисайда, который предложил наиболее удобный для этого аппарат — векторный анализ. Современный вид уравнениям Максвелла позже придал Герц. Часть физиков выступила против теории Максвелла (особенно много возражений вызвала концепция тока смещения). Гельмгольц предложил свою теорию, компромиссную по отношению к моделям Вебера и Максвелла, и поручил своему ученику Генриху Герцу провести её проверку. Опыты Герца однозначно подтвердили правоту Максвелла. Уже в 1887 году Герц построил первый в мире радиопередатчик (вибратор Герца); приёмником служил резонатор (разомкнутый проводник). В том же году Герц обнаружил ток смещения в диэлектрике (заодно открыв фотоэффект). В следующем году Герц открыл стоячие электромагнитные волны, позже с хорошей точностью измерил скорость распространения волн, обнаружил для них те же явления, что и для света: отражение, преломление, интерференция, поляризация и др. В 1890 году Бранли изобрёл чувствительный приёмник радиоволн — когерер. Как ни странно, прошло несколько лет, прежде чем Попов и Маркони догадались соединить когерер с электрозвонком, создав первый аппарат для радиосвязи. Когерер ловил радиоволны на расстоянии до 40 метров (Оливер Лодж, 1894), а с антенной — намного дальше. Так началась эра радио. Термодинамика, газы, молекулярная теория Успехи химии и невозможность взаимопревращения химических элементов стали весомым аргументом в пользу существования молекул как дискретных первоносителей химических свойств. Джон Дальтон ещё в начале XIX века объяснил с помощью молекулярной теории закон парциальных давлений и составил первую таблицу атомных весов химических элементов — как позже выяснилось, ошибочную, так как он исходил из формулы для воды HO вместо H2O, а некоторые соединения посчитал элементами. 1802: Гей-Люссак и Дальтон открывают закон расширения газа при нагревании. В 1808 году Гей-Люссак открыл парадокс: газы соединялись всегда в кратных объёмных отношениях, например: C + O2 (по одному объёму) = CO2 (два объёма). Для объяснения этого противоречия с теорией Дальтона Авогадро в 1811 году предложил разграничить понятие атома и молекулы. Он также предположил, что в равных объёмах газов содержится равное число молекул (а не атомов, как считал Дальтон). Тем не менее вопрос о существовании атомов был спорным ещё долго. 1822: Фурье публикует «Аналитическую теорию тепла», где появляется уравнение теплопроводности. thumb|Рудольф Клаузиус Работы по кинетике газов начали Крёниг (1856) и Рудольф Клаузиус. Последний предложил правильную модель идеального газа и объяснил фазовые переходы. Основы термодинамики заложили в середине XIX века Вильям Томсон (лорд Кельвин) и Клаузиус. Они сформулировали два закона (начала) термодинамики; впрочем, первый закон уже знал Герман Гельмгольц. Понятие теплорода было окончательно похоронено. Рэнкин и Томсон ввели взамен общее понятие энергии (1852), уже не только кинетической, одновременно Майер и Джоуль формулируют всеобщий закон сохранения энергии. После 1862 года Клаузиус исследовал необратимые процессы, не укладывающиеся в механическую модель, и предложил понятие энтропии. Начинается обсуждение «тепловой смерти Вселенной» (Томсон, позже Клаузиус), потому что принцип возрастания энтропии несовместим с вечностью Вселенной. Чрезвычайно важными стали работы Джемса К. Максвелла. В 1860 году он вывел статистический закон распределения скоростей молекул газа, получил формулы для внутреннего трения и диффузии, создал набросок кинетической теории теплопроводности. thumb|left|Людвиг Больцман Дальнейшие успехи кинетической теории газов и термодинамики во многом связаны с Людвигом Больцманом и Ван дер Ваальсом. Помимо прочего, они пытались вывести термодинамики на базе механики, и неудача этих попыток для необратимых процессов вынудила Больцмана предположить в 1872 году, что Второе начало имеет не точный, а статистический характер. Более 20 лет эта догадка не вызывала интереса среди физиков, затем развернулась оживлённая дискуссия. Примерно с 1900 г., после работ Планка, Гиббса, Эренфеста и других, идеи Больцмана получили признание. С 1871 года Больцман (и позже Максвелл) развивают статистическую физику. Чрезвычайно плодотворной оказалась эргодическая гипотеза (средние по времени совпадают со средними по ансамблю частиц). Кроме открытия электрона (см. ниже), решительным аргументом в пользу атомистики стала теория броуновского движения (Эйнштейн, 1905). После работ Смолуховского и Перрена, подтвердивших эту теорию, даже убеждённые позитивисты уже не оспаривали существование атомов. Открытие электрона, радиоактивность Чтобы связать атомную гипотезу с электрическими явлениями, Берцелиус и Фарадей предположили, что имеются два типа атомов, с положительными и отрицательными зарядами. Из этого следовало существование наименьшего электрического заряда. Стоуни (Stoney) предложил термин «электрон» (1874) и дал неплохую оценку его заряда. Были и другие гипотезы, например, У. Праут считал, что раз атомные веса элементов кратны атомному весу водорода, то существует один первичный атом — водорода, а все прочие состоят из сцеплённых первичных атомов. Крукс предположил, что существует нулевой первоэлемент — протил, составляющий и водород, и прочие элементы, а Вильям Томсон считал атом стабильным вихрем в эфире. Ещё ранее, в 1858 году, были открыты катодные лучи. После долгих дискуссий учёные пришли к выводу, что это и есть поток электронов. В 1897 году Дж. Дж. Томсон измерил отношение заряд/масса для катодных лучей и доказал, что оно не зависит от материала катода и других условий опыта. Предположив, что заряд электрона совпадает с (уже известным) зарядом иона водорода, Томсон получил оценку массы электрона. Ко всеобщему удивлению, она оказалась во много раз меньше массы атома водорода. Гипотезу Берцелиуса-Фарадея пришлось отвергнуть. Томсон показал также, что частицы, излучаемые при фотоэффекте, имеют такое же отношение заряд/масса и, очевидно, тоже электроны. В это время Гендрик Лоренц обобщил теорию Максвелла для подвижных сред (1878), содержащих ионы. Электронная теория Лоренца хорошо объясняла диамагнетизм, процессы в электролите, движение электронов в металле, а также открытый в 1896 году эффект Зеемана — расщепление спектральных линий в магнитном поле. Решающие открытия были совершены в 1895-м (рентгеновские лучи) и 1896-м годах (радиоактивность урана). Правда, волновая природа X-лучей была окончательно доказана только в 1925 году (Лауэ, дифракция в кристаллах), но предполагалась многими и ранее. А вот радиоактивность поставила физиков в тупик и подверглась активному исследованию. Вскоре были открыты радий, торий и др. активные элементы, а также неоднородность излучения (альфа- и бета-лучи открыл Резерфорд в 1899-м, а гамма-лучи — Вилар в 1900-м). Природа бета-лучей стала ясна сразу, когда Беккерель измерил их отношение заряд/масса — оно совпало с таковым для электрона. Природу альфа-частиц разгадал Резерфорд только в 1909 году. 1901: Вальтер Кауфман обнаружил (предсказанное Хевисайдом и Дж. Дж. Томсоном) возрастание массы электрона с ростом его скорости. 1902: Резерфорд и Содди делают вывод, что «радиоактивность есть атомное явление, сопровождаемое химическими изменениями». В 1903 году они открыли экспоненциальный закон распада радиоактивного атома, оценили внутриатомную энергию как неизмеримо превышающую любую химическую, и выдвинули гипотезу, что именно она является источником энергии Солнца. В этом же году Уильям Рамзай и Содди обнаружили первые трансмутации элементов (радона в гелий), а Дж. Дж. Томсон дал первое обоснование периодической системе элементов с позиций электронной теории. XX век В начале XX века физика столкнулась с серьёзными проблемами. Начали возникать противоречия между старыми моделями и эмпирическим опытом. Так, например, наблюдались противоречия между классической механикой и электродинамикой при попытках измерить скорость света. Выяснилось, что она не зависит от системы отсчёта. Физика того времени также была неспособна описать некоторые микроэффекты, такие, как атомные спектры излучений, фотоэффект, энергетическое равновесие электромагнитного излучения и вещества. Таким образом, была необходима новая физика. Теория относительности thumb|left|200px|[[Альберт Эйнштейн]]В 1728 году английский астроном Брэдли открыл аберрацию света: все звёзды описывают на небосводе малые круги с периодом в один год. С точки зрения эфирной теории света это означало, что эфир неподвижен, и его кажущееся смещение (при движении Земли вокруг Солнца) по принципу суперпозиции отклоняет изображения звёзд. Френель, однако, допускал, что внутри вещества эфир частично увлекается. Эта точка зрения, казалось, нашла подтверждение в опытах Физо, который обнаружил, что скорость света в воде меньше, чем в пустоте. Максвелл в 1868 году предложил схему решающего опыта, который после изобретения интерферометра смог осуществить в 1881 году американский физик Майкельсон. Позже Майкельсон и Эдуард Морли повторили опыт несколько раз с возрастающей точностью, но результат был неизменно отрицательным — «эфирного ветра» не существовало. В 1892 году Лоренц и (независимо от него) Джордж Фитцджеральд предположили, что эфир неподвижен, а длина любого тела сокращается в направлении его движения. Одновременно изучался вопрос, при каких преобразованиях координат уравнения Максвелла инвариантны. Правильные формулы впервые выписали Лармор (1900) и Пуанкаре (1905), который доказал их групповые свойства и предложил назвать преобразованиями Лоренца. В знаменитой работе «О динамике электрона» (1905) Пуанкаре также дал обобщённую формулировку принципа относительности, охватывающего и электродинамику. В этой работе есть даже 4-интервал Минковского. Тем не менее Пуанкаре продолжал верить в реальность эфира, а разработанной им математической модели не придавал объективного физического содержания, рассматривая её, в соответствии со своей философией, как соглашение («конвенцию»). Физическая, объективная сущность модели Пуанкаре раскрылась после работ Эйнштейна. В статье (1905 года) Эйнштейн рассмотрел два постулата: общий принцип относительности и постоянство скорости света. Из этих постулатов следовали лоренцево сокращение, относительность одновременности и ненужность эфира. Были выведены также формулы преобразования Лоренца, суммирования скоростей, возрастания инерции со скоростью и т. д. Позже эта теория получила название специальной теории относительности (СТО). В том же году появилась и формула E=mc^2 — инерция определяется энергией. В других работах этого периода Эйнштейн дал квантовую теорию фотоэффекта и теплоёмкости, теорию броуновского движения, эффекта Эйнштейна — де Гааза (молекулярных токов), статистику Бозе-Эйнштейна и др. Далее он сосредоточил свои усилия на развитии теории относительности. Часть учёных сразу приняли СТО: Планк (1906) и сам Эйнштейн (1907) построили релятивистскую динамику и термодинамику, а Минковский в 1907 году представил математическую модель кинематики СТО в виде геометрии четырёхмерного неевклидова мира и разработал теорию инвариантов этого мира. Сам Лоренц принял СТО только к концу жизни. С 1911 года Эйнштейн разрабатывал общую теорию относительности (ОТО), включающую гравитацию, на основе принципа эквивалентности, которую завершил в 1916 году. Проверка трёх предсказанных Эйнштейном новых эффектов показала полное согласие ОТО с опытом. Попытки Эйнштейна и других учёных расширить ОТО, объединив гравитацию и электромагнетизм, успехом не увенчались. Первые теории строения атома После открытия электрона стало ясно, что атом имеет сложную структуру, и встал вопрос, какое место в ней занимает электрон, и какие есть ещё субатомные частицы. Существование атомов различных масс было предложено в 1808 году Джоном Дальтоном, чтобы объяснить закон кратных отношений. Соответствие различных оценок числа Авогадро предоставила решающее доказательство для атомистической теории. В 1904 году появилась первая модель атома, известная как модель «пудинга с изюминками», где атом представлял собой положительно заряженное тело, с равномерно перемешанными в нём электронами. Движутся они там или нет — этот вопрос был оставлен открытым. Одновременно японский физик Нагаока предложил планетарную модель, но Вин сразу указал, что круговые орбиты электронов несовместимы с классической электродинамикой: при всяком отклонении от прямой электрон должен терять энергию. В 1909—1910 годах эксперименты Резерфорда и Гейгера по рассеянию альфа-частиц в тонких пластинках обнаружили, что внутри атома существует небольшая компактная структура — атомное ядро. От «модели пудинга» пришлось отказаться. Резерфорд предложил уточнённую планетарную модель: положительное ядро, заряд которого (в единицах заряда электрона) соответствует номеру элемента в таблице Менделеева. Первым успехом новой теории было объяснение существования изотопов. Но были и другие модели. Дж. Дж. Томсон полагал, что взаимодействие электронов и ядра отличается от кулоновского; делались попытки привлечь теорию относительности и даже неевклидовы геометрии. Первую успешную теорию, объяснившую спектр атома водорода, построил Нильс Бор в 1913 году. Бор дополнил модель Резерфорда постулатами неклассического характера: # Существуют орбиты, на которых электрон будет стабилен (не будет терять энергию). # При перескоке с одной дозволенной орбиты на другую электрон излучает или поглощает энергию, соответствующую разнице энергий орбит. Спектр атома водорода теория Бора предсказывала точно, но для других элементов согласия не было. В 1915 году теория Бора была дополнена Зоммерфельдом и Вильсоном; были объяснены эффект Зеемана и тонкая структура спектра водорода. Бор добавил к своим постулатам принцип соответствия, который позволил определить интенсивность спектральных линий. В 1925 году Паули высказал гипотезу о наличии у электрона спина, а позже — принцип запрета, по которому никакие два электрона не могут иметь одинаковые квантовые числа (с учётом спина). После этого стало наконец понятно, как и почему распределяются электроны по слоям (орбитам) в атоме. 1932: Чадвик открыл нейтрон, предсказанный Резерфордом ещё в 1920-м. Структура ядра стала теперь ясна. Протон фактически был открыт в 1919 году, когда Резерфорд обнаружил расщепление атома азота при обстреле альфа-частицами; само название частицы Резерфорд придумал позднее. В том же 1932 году в космических лучах был открыт позитрон. Квантовая теория В 1880-е годы был экспериментально получен спектр излучения абсолютно чёрного тела; распределение энергии по частотам оказалось несогласованным со всеми имевшимися теориями, особенно для длинных (инфракрасных) волн. Правильную формулу подобрал в 1900 году Макс Планк. Несколькими неделями позже он выяснил, что эта формула может быть строго доказана, если сделать допущение, что излучение и поглощение энергии происходит порциями не меньше некоторого порога (кванта), пропорционального частоте волны. Сам Планк вначале рассматривал такую модель как чисто математический трюк; даже много позже, в 1914 году, он пытался опровергнуть собственное открытие, но безуспешно. Эйнштейн сразу принял гипотезу квантов света, причём считал, что квантование относится не только ко взаимодействию света с веществом, но является свойством самого света. В 1905 году он построил на этой основе теорию фотоэффекта, в 1907 году — теорию теплоёмкости, которая до Эйнштейна при низких температурах расходилась с экспериментом. В 1912 году Дебай и Борн уточнили теорию теплоёмкости Эйнштейна, и согласие с опытом было достигнуто. Наконец, в 1920-х годах были обнаружены сразу несколько существенно квантовых явлений, необъяснимых с классических позиций. Наиболее показателен был эффект Комптона — вторичное излучение при рассеянии рентгеновских лучей в лёгких газах. В 1923 году Комптон разработал теорию этого явления (основанную на работе Эйнштейна 1917 года) и предложил термин «фотон». 1923: Луи де Бройль предположил, что корпускулярно-волновой дуализм свойственен не только свету, но и веществу. Каждой материальной частице он сопоставил волну определённой частоты. Это объясняет, почему принцип Ферма в оптике похож на принцип Мопертюи, а также — почему устойчивые орбиты Бора именно таковы: только у них длина волны де Бройля укладывается на орбите целое число раз. 1925: Вернер Гейзенберг предложил использовать в теории субатомных явлений только наблюдаемые величины, исключив координаты, орбиты и т. п. Для определения наблюдаемых величин он разработал т. н. «матричную механику». Гейзенберг, Макс Борн и Йордан сформулировали правила, по которым классическим величинам сопоставлялись эрмитовы матрицы, так что каждое дифференциальное уравнение классической механики переходило в квантовое. thumb|200px|Бюст Эрвина Шрёдингера в [[Вена|Венском университете]] Синтез идей де Бройля и Гейзенберга осуществил Эрвин Шрёдингер, который в 1926 году создал «волновую механику» на базе выведенного им уравнения Шрёдингера для нового объекта — волновой функции. Новая механика, как показал сам Шрёдингер, эквивалентна матричной: элементы матрицы Гейзенберга, с точностью до множителя — собственные функции оператора Гамильтона (а собственными значениями оказалась квантованная энергия). В таком виде волновая механика была удобнее матричной, и вскоре стала общепризнанной. Первоначально Шрёдингер считал, что амплитуда волновой функции описывает плотность заряда, но этот подход был быстро отвергнут, и было принято предложение Борна (1926) истолковывать её как плотность вероятности обнаружения частицы («копенгагенская интерпретация»). 1927: Дэвиссон обнаружил дифракцию электронов, что было воспринято как подтверждение вероятностной концепции, а Гейзенберг сформулировал принцип неопределённости. Бор обобщил его до «принципа дополнительности»: корпускулярное и волновое описание явлений дополняют друг друга; если нас интересует причинная связь, удобно корпускулярное описание, а если пространственно-временная картина, то волновое. Фактически же микрообъект не является ни частицей, ни волной; эти классические понятие возникают только потому, что наши приборы измеряют классические величины. Школа Бора вообще считала, что все атрибуты атома не существуют объективно, а появляются только при взаимодействии с наблюдателем. «Нет реальности, не зависящей от способа её наблюдения» (Бор). Многие физики (Эйнштейн, Планк, де Бройль, Бом и др.) пытались заменить копенгагенскую интерпретацию иной, но успеха не добились. 1928: Поль Дирак дал релятивистский вариант квантовой механики (уравнение Дирака) и предсказал существование позитрона, положив начало квантовой электродинамике. 1935: опубликован знаменитый парадокс Эйнштейна — Подольского — Розена. Ко второй половине XX века в в физике сложилось представление, что все взаимодействия физической природы можно свести к всего лишь четырём типам взаимодействия: * гравитация * электромагнетизм * сильное взаимодействие * слабое взаимодействие В последнюю декаду XX века накопились астрономические данные, подтверждающие существование космологической постоянной, тёмной материи и тёмной энергии. Идут поиски общей теории поля — теории всего, которая описала бы все фундаментальные взаимодействия обобщённым физико-математическим образом. Одним из серьёзных кандидатов на эту роль является М-теория, которая, в свою очередь, — недавнее развитие теории суперструн. Всё больше проблем связано с эволюцией Вселенной, с её ранними этапами, с природой вакуума, и, наконец, с окончательной природой свойств субатомных частиц. Частичные теории являются в настоящее время лучшим, что физика может предложить. В течение всего XX века продолжались попытки построить квантовую теорию гравитации; основные из них — это теории суперструн и петлевая квантовая гравитация. Начало XXI века Хотя в последние тридцать лет в физике наблюдается некоторое затишье, уже намечаются некоторые открытия. Так, например, проводятся попытки сравнить скорости распространения гравитационного и электро-магнитного взаимодействия, которые, по предсказаниям теории относительности, совпадают. В ЦЕРНе строится Большой адронный коллайдер высоких энергий, который должен помочь проверить две фундаментальные теории: Суперсимметрия и бозон Хиггса. В январе 2003 года исследователь Университета штата Миссури Сергей Копейкин и астрофизик Эд Фомалонт ( ) предоставили информацию о том, что им удалось измерить скорость распространения гравитации. Она оказалась 0.95 скорости света с погрешностью в 20 % в полном соответствии с теорией относительности Эйнштейна. Литература * Спасский Б. И.. История физики. М., «Высшая школа», 1977. * Визгин В. П. Релятивистская теория тяготения (истоки и формирование, 1900—1915). М.: Наука, 1981. — 352c. * Визгин В. П. Единые теории в 1-й трети ХХ в. М.: Наука, 1985. — 304c. * Кудрявцев П. С. Курс истории физики. Уч. пособие для физ.-мат. факультетов пед. институтов. М., «Просвещение», 1974. Ссылки * Pierre Duhem. History of the science of physics (The original catholic encyclopedia). * В. П. Гайденко, Г. А. Смирнов, Средневековая физика. Примечания Категория:История физики См. также *История науки *История оптики